


The Zodiac Romance Collection

by SanitySample



Category: Zodiacs - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanitySample/pseuds/SanitySample
Summary: For requests,Wait till a chapter requests it, I am currently rewriting all my previous one-shots from Wattpad over in my current writing style. I do any pair and threesome, as well as love triangles and unrequited love.
Relationships: Aquarius/Pieces, Aries/Aquarius, Aries/Cancer, Aries/Capricorn, Aries/Leo, Aries/Libra, Aries/Pieces, Aries/Sagittarius, Aries/Scorpio, Aries/Taurus, Aries/Virgo, Cancer/Aquarius, Cancer/Capricorn, Cancer/Leo - Relationship, Cancer/Libra, Cancer/Pieces, Cancer/Sagittarius, Cancer/Scorpio, Cancer/Virgo, Capricorn/Aquarius, Capricorn/Pieces, Gemini/Aquarius, Gemini/Cancer - Relationship, Gemini/Capricorn, Gemini/Leo, Gemini/Libra, Gemini/Pieces, Gemini/Sagittarius, Gemini/Scorpio, Gemini/Virgo, Leo/Aquarius, Leo/Capricorn, Leo/Libra, Leo/Pieces, Leo/Sagittarius, Leo/Scorpio, Leo/Virgo, Libra/Aquarius, Libra/Capricorn, Libra/Pieces, Libra/Sagittarius, Libra/Scorpio, Sagittarius/Aquarius, Sagittarius/Capricorn, Sagittarius/Pieces, Scorpio/Aquarius, Scorpio/Capricorn, Scorpio/Pieces, Scorpio/Sagittarius, Taurus/Aquarius, Taurus/Cancer, Taurus/Capricorn, Taurus/Gemini, Taurus/Leo, Taurus/Libra, Taurus/Pieces, Taurus/Sagittarius, Taurus/Scorpio, Taurus/Virgo, Virgo/Aquarius, Virgo/Capricorn, Virgo/Libra, Virgo/Pieces, Virgo/Sagittarius, Virgo/Scorpio, aries/gemini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Door Ways to the Future - Gemini [F]/Leo [F]

**Author's Note:**

> Gemini fell in love with her seven-year-long best friend, Leon. She's finally going to confess, this is how it goes.

**Gemini**

I was out of my mind, then again when was I ever when it came to her. My heart pounds as I slam my feet to the ground. The rain pours in rhythm with my quicken steps. Flowers in my hand, color vivid in the brood shadows of a rainstorm overhead. I slide to a stop almost falling head face.

Okay so getting here might have been a spur of the moment decision. Do I dare? Well it's not like I can get to my house in time before the rain really starts dousing me. I check myself in the puddle nearest to myself. It may be raining cats and dogs but that's no reason not to look decent.

My curls were tucked behind me, soaked in rain they stick to my face akin to grass hugging one pointing to the sky. Some strands stick out no matter how hard the rain may try to pound it slick to my figure. I was wearing my best suit. The tie undone cause honestly how the hell do they work?

Upright I open the gate. Shrieking in disagreement with the rain I press on to the door. I hesitate a moment before a wind blows me about. Knocking my head against the door, I run it better as a marvelous site arrives. 

In all her glory, my friend and crush for many years, Leo stands amused. I try to spit out my thoughts except she is too thoughtful to leave someone, much less her friend, in a storm.

Her locks of dirty blonde hair hang gently from her sun-kissed skin. She looks a bit tired but all the most endearing for her smile that hides it. I don't say a word as the flow of the lights cascade upon her a sort of miracle the gods would only wish to keep for themselves. 

"May I ask why you're in a suit in the pouring rain darling?" She purrs drawing me along to the bathroom.

I am still a bit flabbergasted when she rubs my hair dry, "It's a bit hard to explain without me rambling. I don't want to waste your time dear." 

"Waste ahead, if there is only so much time in my existence," she stops drying my hair and caresses my cheek still with the towel, "I outa waste it with someone that means so much to me."

Her words make me paralyzed for a second. My heart ablaze, for once in my life I connect both my brain and heart. An impossibility as both sides of the coin face her. I bite my lip look her in those brown eyes which seem to grow more honey colored the bright the light surrounding her.

**Leo**

Holding Gem in my hands I forget myself before she gazes intensely into my eyes. Those silver eyes of her steeling my head to stop and race all at once. I shy away a tender blush upon my cheeks I'm sure. I don't let go of her face. Too addicted to the smile that now adorns it. 

She takes my hand and kisses the palm, "My dear lioness, in words I may not be able to describe the love which keeps my heart prisoner. But I ask you to hear this doves song long imprisoned in unsaid words." 

I stroke at her face. Meanwhile her other hand plays with my hair before again adoring me with her eyes alone, "Do go on dear dove"

Closing her eyes she sighs. Serenading me as if we've traveled back to shaksphere's time, "If you were to ask when I had fallen. I'd answer simply, the same time it took for Icarus to want the sun. As much as it took for the sea to accept Icarus" 

" For how many times I longed to have you in my arms," she pulls me closer, "too tedious a task as counting how many grains of sand the Sahara desert contains."

I smirk knowingly, "Tell me then the question your trying so hard to postpone darling gem"

"May I? Really?"

It's not the question, still afraid, I dare her a bit closer, "Let me hold you forevermore Icarus or never dare to live at all."

I pull her closer, she too much of a coward I kiss her gently, gently. I close my eyes and when I draw away I see she too had done the same. 

"Would you be the beating heart that drives me made daily?"

"Who else should you ask? Dear, kiss me"

So she does, her hair is not dry but not completely soaked. It acts as the gentle rain that is so rarely seen as it touches my locks of unyielding sand.

Her hand takes to hold my back to support me as I fall towards her. I hold on to her a hand on her chest nearest to her heart the other by her cheek as her smile grows larger.

For a moment or maybe longer we are lost to time itself, nothing else surrounds us. Even in the small sanctuary of my bathroom feels transformed to paradise. Her thumping telling me the honesty that stemmed from her words and actions.

I know I am not hers, she is not mine. But for the time we have here I will gladly volunteer to never leave her side. We will grow old together, every month every year.

——————10 years later ——————

In the distance lay a small townhouse. Not very large but comfortable enough. In the yard is a garden of yellow flowers, people who walk past can't help to look. But the meaning is lost to them, there existence nothing more than background noise.

As two women sit by the porch and laugh about the day the very first vibrant flowers entered their home. They interlock their fingers then, a gleam I'd perspective enough. Matching rings with one word on them always. Maybe someday one will have to wear both. But for now they'd gladly grow dependent upon one another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors Note~~~~~~~~~~~~

Greetings,

Hope you guys enjoy, lmao. Tell me if you like this version or the original better. Have I gotten better or worse who's to say.


	2. Cuddlefish - Gemini{M}/Pisces{F}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini and Pieces have a bit of a fight, Pieces gets tired and Gemini tucks her in and apologizes. Little does he know Pieces doesn´t fall asleep that fast.

It was a normal day, watching our favorite show on TV. When my girlfriend walks into the living room. She contemplates something for a moment. I stare in awe at my darling as she does. Her face. Even still I can´t help but smile at those full eyes. Shooing the cat off my lap I start walking up to help take some of her backs. Knowing how awfully dull her classes must have been.

Watching I see her close her eyes and open them looking me straight. Before those soft and deadly words, "How could you watch ahead of me." I didn't have a comeback. I just couldn't wait, but I know that wasn't a good enough excuse. We barely had time to watch it together so that's why it was so special. 

"What? I don't see anything wrong with it, you'll catch up," No stop I didn't mean that "Come on stop pouting, darling."

Catch up? You know exactly why I'm mad. That was our special time Nye!" I know, I'm sorry.

Please you idiot say something. Anything, of all the words you spew you're left speechless now? She passes by me, avoiding bumping me as she goes into our room. I sigh and sit down on one end of our usually warm couch. When she comes out she doesn't look me in the eyes. We both know this argument is stupid. We both know we're too stubborn to admit it. So here we are on opposite ends of the couch as she plays the episode I watched without the warmth of her beside me.

I clutch my side of the couch, I remind myself of all the things I love about her. The first time we kissed, a burst of giggles when our lips touched and I was crying from the joy. I wonder where those lovesick kids from all those years ago have gone? Glancing at my hands, the promise ring I bought us. The promise I forsake for a stupid sense of completion. Her loving hands I wish to hold even more than ever. Lost in my thoughts, when I finally lift my eyes I am only meet with the moons gentle light. Which cascade on my darlings sleeping face. She stopped where I had left off, she must have seen which episode I left off on, on Netflix.

I caress her cheek, how weak she makes me being so considerate when I couldn't offer her the same. As I lift her up I ask myself what kind of man I am to let such a small and strong creature bear such sorrowful eyes.

I tuck her in and lay beside her. I hold for the hand I should have reached for earlier. Her breath calms me down as I let out the words I didn't have the humility to admit.

"I'm sorry, darling. I meant no harm, but looking back I should have held back. How stupid I feel placing some show before your warm next to me."

I rub circles with my thumb on the back of her hand. Remembering how she said it helped her keep the nightmares and worries at bay, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I know these days we are far too busy to see each other like others do." 

Closing my eyes I whisper, "But love, let it be known my love for you doesn't waver. Maybe sometimes I forget, but every time I see you I always do," I slowly open them and bring my head to rest against her shoulder. Not letting go of that hand. " Because every time I open my eyes I seem to find the essence of you in everything I see. My darling you inspire me."

Her hand closes against mine. Wrapping her slender arms around me, I hear her let out a small cry, "You idiot, I love you too. If you had said so sooner," I bring my forehead to hers as we cuddle, " I would have responded, saying. My dear, you have no idea how I wish to see your face when I hear your voice in every sound I hear."

I start crying now too. dear god, I love this woman, if only I was better with timing maybe we wouldn't both be crying our eyes out like this. No that's not fair to either of us. If we were both better at timing we wouldn't be professing our love so strangely.

I laugh and she begins to giggle. We can see how absurdly stupid that argument was. So it comes to no surprise when she too whispers, "I'm sorry."

We were both at fault, but our love for the other is much more absurd than a single argument could ever topple. That isn't to say we shouldn't work on our communication skills. Alas, I take at the moment. There was no need to be distracted by things we could work out together. When our time together, at this moment, is so much more precious.

When the moment ends, I find myself listening to her breath as it slows. Her eyes filled with contempt and joy as she slowly falls asleep. Tired but determined, I kiss her on the head as I move her arms around me. How silly we must look.

In her sleep, I hear her mutter, "lo... Cuddles... mini..."

I smile as my eyes start to close. Heavy with fatigue I manage to say, "Love you too, Cuddle fish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Only 905 words, so I'm short like 95 words. But I hope it was still enjoyable. Quite a change from the lighthearted argument. But some people really do this, and I wanted to show why watching something should be important in the first place. Anyways love you guys, thank you for your continued support. Until next time!


End file.
